


Daring

by fadedink



Series: Days of Christmas - 2011 [25]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Motorcycles, het fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-25
Updated: 2011-12-25
Packaged: 2017-10-28 03:32:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/303262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fadedink/pseuds/fadedink
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a new motorcycle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Daring

**Author's Note:**

> The 'twenty-fifth day of Christmas' for , because she gets that there are other possible pairings here. :)

"Nice ride."

Steve tipped up his visor and grinned at Kono. The brand new red Ducati motorcycle was a gift to himself for Christmas. After everything he'd been through in the last year, he figured he deserved it. "Feel like going for a spin?"

"That your way of asking me on a date, McGarrett?" Kono grinned, even as she climbed on him behind him and wrapped slim arms around his waist. "Is Danny going to kick my ass over this?"

"Not likely," Steve snorted, reaching up to remove his helmet. He tossed it onto her front yard before revving the engine.

"So where are we going?" she asked, squeezing just a little tighter as he took off down the street.

"Kinda thought I'd unleash her on Tantalus Drive," he replied, flashing a split second grin over his shoulder before turning back to the road. "Stop for lunch at Pu'u 'Ualaka'a. Unless that's, y'know, a little too extreme for you."

"Extreme?" Kono laughed and shifted closer until she was molded against his back. "A haole like you doesn't know the meaning of the word."

"That your way of saying yes?"

"You just concentrate on driving," she said, leaning forward enough to breathe the words in his ear as one hand slid down over the muscles of his stomach, "and leave the rest to me, McGarrett."


End file.
